Problem: Ishaan was assigned articles 30 through 63 for homework last week. If Ishaan read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 30 through 63, we can subtract 29 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 34. We see that Ishaan read 34 articles. Notice that he read 34 and not 33 articles.